xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
The number 5
The number Five (5) represents the regenerative process and the potential for directing that energy towards a specific and defined goal of new creation. When we arrive at the number five, we have opened up the stable base of four; visualize a square. Something has disrupted the order of that four and made way for a new form to appear. We see also the number five as represented by the Pentagram. Five points, each reflective of a quality of an element (fire, water, air and earth) and at the pinnacle or point, the element of Spirit. The esoteric meaning of the number five is that the five expresses the idea of the “perfect man” with developed will, able to put yourself in the center of the cross of the elements and to manage them. In his divine aspect of the five is a symbol of the spark of the Absolute – the Monad, which is a customized part of the whole. By definition Shmakova “each individual monad – a ray emanated Deity is a certain aspect of the Godhead and the universe.” In the natural aspect of the five means the cosmic sphere with the four elements and the sides of the world, to manage a single top tier – Spirit at the center. In other words, the manifestation of the five in the realm of nature may be referred to as a process of spiritualization of nature or the cosmos. In the aspect of human nature symbolizes the five closed and infinite microcosm Insider Hierophant Magician at the center of the four elements and control both external and internal natural forces. Five is a graphical representation of a pentagram. Spiritualism and symbolism of the number 5 Spiritual/Symbolism and maths of 5 * Five is the symbol of human microcosm. The number of the human being. Human forms---the pentagon when arms and legs are out stretched. The pentagon is endless ---sharing the symbolism of perfection and power of the circle. * Five is a circular number as it produces itself in its last digit when raised to its own power. * The pentacle, like the circle symbolizes whole, the quincunx being the number of its center and the meeting point of heaven, earth, and the four cardinal points plus the center point. * The Greeks pentagram was a sacred symbol of light, health and vitality. * It also symbolizes the fifth element, ether, because it is free from the influence of the lower four elements. * It symbolizes the spirit of eternal life at the same time and the spirit of life * Five is also representative of the Godhead---Central Creator of the four fours plus itself equalling five. * The five pointed star depicts individuality and spiritual aspiration, and education when it points upward. * The number five formed the first counting process from which all else came. * The number five consists of two unequal parts, 2 and 3. * Essence marks, and its purpose is derived from its origin, which is considered sacred esoteric teachings and connect with the union even and odd numbers (3 +2), that is, with the sacred cosmic marriage of heaven and earth. Individualized beginning, divine spark, a microcosm in nature are always on the lookout for, stress and improvement. Home symbolized five, seeks to break out of prison grubomaterialnoy incarnated existence of freedom and power over the elements and forms of this world. * Pentagram (derived from the pentagon) was in ancient times a symbol for health and salvation, and in the Middle Ages used as a symbol to repulse evil spirits. As a geometric form it has a multitude of different meanings. Its special relationship to the golden section represented the possibility of infinite divisions in both directions, making it more mystical. * it involves the divine and infernal magic, and the global and individual quintessence of life. Thus, the five mystical words or vowels uttered by Brahma “creation”, which later became Pantadasha (some Vedic hymns attributed it to God), are in the creative and magical potentiality of a white part of the five black Tantric Ma-kara, or five M. * Five symbolizes human health and love, as well as the quintessence of acting on matter. This number includes four extremity of the body, plus the head that controls them, and the four corners of the world together with the center (7). * The Hebrew letter H, Heh, 5, was in occult Kabalah always deemed of female potency. * It is the number of the harmony and the balance. It is also the number of the divine grace. * According to the Bible, it is the symbol of the Man-God * Considerated as the mediator between God and the universe, the five is regarded as a symbol of the universe. * Being the sum or rather the union of the first female number and the first male number, it is the symbol of creative life and erotic love according to Jung. But this one interprets also this number as that of the revolt. * A rosary of the Virgin Mary has five mysteries meditated. * The five elements of the Chinese theory: water, fire, wood, metal, ground. * The planetary energy of the number five is Mercury. Mercury is the Lord of communication in all of its forms. Speech, art, music, writing, etc… all are held within the energy of Mercury. * The ruling sign of the Fifth House is Virgo whose energy is analytical, detail-oriented and very specific about what passes its tests. Virgo is an Earth sign so what is set upon to be reordered will either be directly of the physical realm or will have end result and impact in the concrete world. Virgo is the stabilizer of the Zodiacal Wheel and without the stability of a reliable and useful container, creation will not reach its fullest potential. * It is with the precision of a surgeon’s scalpel or the more radical aggression of the soldier wielding the sword that the imbalance of disease or disharmony of unchecked (unrestrained) power is excised, reshaped and transmuted by the catalytic energy of Geburah. The sphere of Geburah is probably the most feared sphere on the Tree. It is also largely the most misunderstood or misinterpreted as its energy is fierce in nature, accepting nothing less than change and exerts a force that is transformative. Within the sphere of Geburah we are now faced with choice and free will. Geburah is the place of creating and exercising discernment. Knowing when to push the limits and how to create the necessary resistance to the surge of creativity that provides boundaries to create form from what has potential to become chaos. It is through this process of movement, force, challenge, obstacle and friction that we have the greatest potential for growth and greater free will of a higher frequency that is inherently Divine in nature. Four worlds Manifestations of the Deity are expressed in five phases: * Source or Seed--The Ain Soph Aur or Adam Kadmon * Root --World of Emanation of Atziluth * Tree --World of Creation or Briah * Branch --World of Formation or Yetzirah * Fruit --World of Action or Assiah These five phases form a schema of the Tree of Life. This is analogous to a description of the fourth dimension. The ten sephiroth of the Tree of Life are classified in five stages or phases, which are known as worlds. The ten sephiroth have been extended further, by veiling their light so that man could receive it. This process had been repeated four times until the light was sufficiently diffused for man to partake of the Infinite Light. This resulted in the Four Worlds of the Kabbalists. The first world emanated from the Infinite Light in the form of the Primordial Point was that of Adam Kadmon. The second world emanated from Adam Kadmon was the World of Emanation of Atziluth, also composed of the ten sephiroth, but with dimmer lights. Then came the ten sephiroth that made the World of Creation, or Briah, followed by the World of Formation, Yetzirah, and lastly, the World of Action, Assiah, which is also the world of man. In the Occult Doctrines, this Divine Breath, Spirit, ensouls the dust of the Four Physical Elements (which modern science describes as the Four States of Matter - plasma, gas, liquid, and solid; which are bound together by the Four Forces of Nature - stong, weak, electromagnetic, and gravity). These states were identified by the early Alchemists as Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, abstract concepts which form the matrix upon which the layers of existence and reality are woven, like cloth on a loom. The symbology of the Breath of Life, Spirit, ensouled in the dust of the Four Elements was said to be exemplified by the human hand, with the thumb representing Spirit, and the other digits representing the Elements. Another cognate symbol is the ancient Pentagram, the five-pointed star, with each point signifying Spirit, Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. The Egyptians called this symbol Khabs, which translates as both Star and God. As it is written in Liber AL vel Legis, the threefold Book of Law: "Every man and every woman is a star. THE MAGIC SQUARE OF FIVE Each row equals 65 in every direction and represents the planet Mars. It follows the traditional Babylonian arrangement of the heavenly spheres. The closer one comes to the earth the larger the square becomes. These magic squares represent archetypal patterns of energy and are mathematical reflections of the underlying natural order. Magic squares brilliantly reveal the intrinsic harmony and symmetry of numbers with their curious and mystic charm they appear to betray some hidden intelligence that governs the cosmic order that dominates all existence. The numbers of planetary squares have been used in formulating the names of planetary spirits and intelligences, in constructing planetary talismans, in determining the emasurements of temples, and so on. To those initiated into the mysteries of the old cosmologies, the divinities or archtypes of nature were recognized as autonomous patterns of energy which leave their imprint on many levels of human experience. the numbers of the points are 5,25,52,65,208,325 Dimension 5 - Transcendence (microcosm) The ability to unite the elements is found in the fifth dimension of energy -- the quintessence. The cycle of matter is transcended when the fifth awareness emerges from it. Consciousness transcends the opposing four forces, and the higher-life begins. The ancients saw a link of God to man in the number five. A pentagram, or five pointed star, is commonly used in magic and ritual. It symbolizes the ability of the will to control the elements. The pentagram contains the Golden Ratio -- the number known as Phi, approximately 1.618. The Greeks saw this ratio as the perfect proportion. (It could be described as a ratio of two parts such that the ratio of the larger part to the smaller, is the same as the large part to the whole.) The number Phi appears frequently in nature. It is created by self-replicating growth patterns -- Fibonacci series. Fibonacci growth occurs as each successive addition in the series is added to existing growth. The result is a growing, branching, tree that converges on an overall growth rate. That growth ratio is the number Phi, and it is reflected in the sides of a pentagram. Initiates of the fifth dimension of awareness are swept into the blazing reality of divine light. After the initial shock wears off, the seeker realizes that a new life has actually begun. This is the realization of the light body. It is cosmic consciousness. Pentagram Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa and others perpetuated the popularity of the pentagram as a magic symbol, attributing the five neoplatonic elements to the five points.By the mid-19th century a further distinction had developed amongst occultists regarding the pentagram's orientation. With a single point upwards it depicted spirit presiding over the four elements of matter, and was essentially "good". The pentagram, is considered to be a symbol of the microcosm or human. The pentagram represents the first harmonic division, again, by differentiation. Over the course of history, it has come to be associated with images of Black Magic or the Occult. Although it may indeed be an order of "secret","forbidden", or "ancient" knowledge, it is by no means malevolent. It simply expresses archetypal geometries and relationships that are infinitely exposed all around us, by virtue of the interactivity of radiating points, which then beget infinite forms. As stated earlier, each internal diagonal line has a Golden ratio to an outer side. The Golden proportion is one of the constant,incommensurate ratios that govern manifestation. So, too, is PI. The pentagram is the simplest regular star polygon. The pentagram contains ten points (the five points of the star, and the five vertices of the inner pentagon) and fifteen line segments. It is represented by the Schläfli symbol {5/2}. Like a regular pentagon, and a regular pentagon with a pentagram constructed inside it, the regular pentagram has as its symmetry group the dihedral group of order 10. where is the golden ratio (Wells 1986, p. 36; Brown 2003, p. 96). The tips of the pentagram are therefore golden triangles. * a/b = 1.618... * b/c = 1.618... * c/d = 1.618... Notice the fact that you can fill the empty space inside a Pentagram with smaller and smaller versions of itself.. according to theory, if you could MAKE them small enough ..you could do this.. forever.We have another value of Phi an infinite number's which are: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144 ....... This is called the Fibonacci series of numbers the pentagram is connected to Metatron´s cube, and symbolizes actually Archangel Michael & Archangel Metatron´s Force, upholding Order within God´s Creation and Matrix of the Universe. It stands for the 4 Elements and the Fifth Element, which is Spirit/Soul. A dodecahedron consists of twelve pentagons. Take a pentagon and connect all the points to form a 5-pointed star called a pentagram. The ratios of the lengths of the resulting line segments are all based on phi, Φ''' or 1.618 pentagram fractal 5 and phi Phi can be derived from several formulas based on the number 5. The most traditional, based on the geometric construction of phi is this: * phi=(√5+1)/2 * phi=50.5×0.5+0.5 Determining the nth number of the Fibonacci series You can compute the nth number in the Fibonacci series (fn) using phi and root 5: fn= Phin/ 5½ (Phi)ve and the Fibonacci Sequence We are fractal beings of nature.The essence of five creates (phi)ve. The Fibonacci Sequence. the Golden Mean, Divine Proportion, 1.618…. Ubiquitous to our existence, this ratio is the seed of life and the key to understanding how nature operates. The Fibonacci Sequence and the golden number, Phi(and phee) are closely related to the number five. The flower of every edible fruit has five petals.Man, as a microcosmic vessel of the most complex order and of the most ingenious design, has been cast into the ever-moving, drifting, shifting tidal seas of this universe. The square root of five is the foundation of the Golden Ratio and it is hidden in the stars. The Fibonacci Sequence: 0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144,233… * Phi = 1.6180339887… * phee= 0.6180339887… Phi is created from this sequence found all throughout nature. Divine any number by the number before it and you will get a close approximation of Phi. The further along the sequence you go, the more accurate it becomes. * 0/1 = 0 * 1/1 = 1 * 2/1 = 2 * 3/2 = 1.5 * 5/3 = 1.6666.. * 8/5 = 1.6 * 13/8 = 1.625 * 21/13 = 1.6153.. * 34/21 = 1.6190.. * 55/34 = 1.6176.. * 89/55 = 1.6181.. * 144/89 = 1.6179.. As you can see the Fibonacci Sequence approximates Phi, creating a sine wave dipping below and then rising above the actual value. Divide each number by the one after it and you will arrive at a close approximation of phee. * 1/0 = ? * 1/1 = 1 * 1/2 = .5 * 2/3 = .6666.. * 3/5 = .6 * 5/8 = .625 * 8/13 = .6153.. * 13/21 = .6190.. * 21/34 = .6176.. * 34/55 = .6181.. * 89/55 = .6179.. The caduceus is the traditional symbol of Hermes and shows two snakes wrapped around a winged staff. The two snakes are representative of Phi and phee, as they begin at the top and approximate their value the closer you get to the bottom. phee is the lowercase version of Phi. It has the same magical properties but is one value lower. * Phi = 1.6180339… * phee = .6180339… Interestingly 1/Phi = phee and Phi to the power of negative one = phee This works because Phi x phee = 1 No other set of irrational numbers allow this to happen. This is why Phi is so important and one of the reasons why mother nature decided to use it. The Fibonacci sequence is hidden in the exponentials of Phi. JoeDubs phirst saw this connection after playing around with one of Jain’s discoveries. He showed that if you start the Fibonacci sequence with two and ten, the numbers phound in the exponents of Phi are created. The Fibonacci series was hidden in Phi this whole time! The first one to pop out at you, is of course, phifty phive. If your math is rusty, an exponent is just the number multiplied by itself. Phi to the third power is 1.6 x 1.6 x 1.6. Phi to the negative third power would be 1 divided by (1.6 x 1.6 x 1.6). By analyzing these exponentials, the mystery of ø reveals itself. The Fibonacci sequence is shown in the positive exponents of Phi too, yet it decided to show its face less often. Every other, instead of the negative exponentials. 6 and 5 The Hexagon/Hexagram(star tetrahedron) 6 is the number of structure. The hexagon is used for structure at all scales in the universe from the microcosm to the macrocosm. Snowflakes are always hexagonal. Consider something as simple as coins or cylinders packing in hexagonal rows. 6 fit perfectly around a central 7th with all of them touching. This is really the essence of structure. Many crystals other than ice have hexagonal crystal systems. In the microcosm living creatures such as bees create hexagonal houses and birthing chambers for their young. Hexagonal space frames make solid structures The Pentagon/Pentagram 5 is the number of life. All trees bearing fruit we can eat have blossoms with 5 petals. Man’s body fits a pentagram and his parts are interrelated with the golden proportion which is based on Phi. The pentagram encodes the golden number Phi within itself fractally. Macrocosm and Microcosm, Life and Structure The relationship between 6 and 5 is the key. He who joins the hexagram and pentagram has solved half of the sacred secret. The relationship between Phi and Pi is as follows: 1.2 x 1.6180 x 1.6180 = 3.1415 6/5 is seen more as a resonance built into the architecture of the universe. DNA Adenine is one of four bases that code for all life in deoxyribonucleic acid. Adenine’s molecular structure is based on a hexagonal ring bonded to a pentagonal ring: DNA encodes phi and the pentagram: DMT Dimethyltryptamine is known as the Spirit Molecule because of its psychoactive qualities used for centuries by shamans to access altered states of consciousness. DMT is a naturally occurring compound found in some plants and in trace amounts in every human brain. DMT has a molecular structure based on a hexagonal ring bonded to a pentagonal ring: 12 and the womb of creation There are 12 signs of the zodiac. Taken collectively the total number of potential star seeds are 12 x 3/30 = 36/30 = 6/5. And now we have come full circle to starseeds emanating from the womb of creation. sacred geometry Tetragrammaton the number 5 is one of the numbers encoded in the tetragrammaton(god): 10 '''5 6 5 יהוה =10,5,6,5 Pi and the pentagram(xen qabbalah) All the xen particles that make up the infinite multyvers are encoded in pi(akashic records) and it also encodes 6/5 which can be linked to 5/6=0.8333... which can be linked to -1/12=-0.08333... which encodes all frequencies(infinite fractal fruit of life) pi also encodes the pentagram: Category:Occult Category:Esoteric/Theosophy Category:Sacred geometry Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:6 and 5